


Немного разочарования в сыром тумане

by Inquisitio



Series: немного [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sad, Separations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Этому бреду давно пора было закончиться.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: немного [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717549
Kudos: 1





	Немного разочарования в сыром тумане

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение драббла «Немного гнева на холодном ветру» — https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021344  
> Действие происходит через любое убедительное для вас количество времени после его событий.  
> Я снова пересмотрела сериал — и нет, так жить нельзя — хоть с чёртом лысым, только не с Геральтом)  
> Внутри текста есть цитаты из The Amazing Devil — Wild Blue Yonder.

Мне нравятся синие сущности, которые непрерывно вращаются.

Мэгги Нельсон

Пожалуйста, расскажи, зачем мне это надо. Я как будто победил: невыразимыми усилиями заставил себя увидеть. Оу, меня заметил сам… кто? Лунный пейзаж? Курган, в хрустком спёкшемся снегу? Или отсутствующий внутри себя человек?

_Хотя твое монструозное кокетство порядком поднадоело, знаешь ли._

Может, было бы достойно проиграть в этой битве?

Чертовски много вопросов с вмерзшими в них унылыми ответами.

Я так устал от самого себя. Помоги мне, Лютик, покорми мои страхи своей печенью, я так много прошу? Развлеки меня, Лютик, мне тоскливо. Нет, не так. И не так. Да ты совершенно бесполезен!

_Прошу заметить. Не в никчёмного барда же, в самом деле, его искать._

Я хочу стремительно выцветать. Они обладают редким талантом, превращающим бесконечную синеву в цианоз. Вы должны научиться вычислять их на подлое, но очарование и разочарование - это моя правая и левая рука.

Хлопок, Лютик! Прыгай! Вон из замкнутого круга чужих капризов и предназначений.

_Напомните, пожалуйста, а в чём разница?_

Ну что, дерзкий романтик, поговорить по душе со своим… придорожным валуном? .. общественно-полезным кадавром? .. трупом камня? Молодец, некромант-любитель!

А теперь расскажи, в чём был твой замысел. Рвануться с пол-оборота на тусклый призрак дружбы? Не так ли?

Аплодисменты что-то значат только в финале, тебя же учили. Даже если похлопаешь себе только ты сам. Танцует странные танцы, пусть будет так. Один, в стылой тишине, не останавливаясь, почти не дыша.

Я просто хочу, чтобы ты спиш. Без обвинений (без обвинений), без обвинений. А неловко заштопанная прореха на рубашке (разумеется, слева) не стоит внимания.

Из-за утреннего тумана и собственной исключительности. Сыровато, но что делать, рано или поздно пробьется мох. Это очень красивый образ, но пусть его подберет

Букетик фиалок и прощальное письмо - это не про нас. Пучок крапивы и молчание подойдут?

Я по-настоящему проснулся.

_Видел этот дикий синий там и сказал: «Давай покончим с этим тоже»_

_Увидел эту дикую синеву впереди и сказал: «Давай покончим и с этим тоже»_

Удивительный дьявол - дикий синий там

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод песни TAD сделан Ana Sarnai (взято с lyricstranslate.com)


End file.
